loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONA
LOONA (Hangul: 이달의 소녀), stylized as LOOΠΔ, is an upcoming South Korean girl group created by BlockBerryCreative. The group is currently composed of 12 members: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry, Yves, Chuu, Go Won and Olivia Hye; and three sub-units: LOOΠΔ 1/3, LOOΠΔ/ODD EYE CIRCLE and the upcoming LOOΠΔ/yyxy. From October, 2016 until June, 2018, each member of the group was revealed along with a single album and a music video for the title track. The complete group is set to debut sometime in the summer or autumn of 2018 with a total of 12 members and 3 sub-units. Currently, LOOΠΔ is resting for the month of April in order to prepare for the debut of the third and final sub-unit in the summer of 2018. Along with the final sub-unit, a new event with a new concept will be announced in May. Name The group's Korean name is Yi-dal-ie So-nyoh (Korean: 이달의 소녀; RR: Idalui Sonyeo) from the Sino-Korean root meaning "Girl of the Month"; they are also known as LOONA, often stylized as LOOΠΔ, which is their official English and international name. Since their name consists of Chinese roots, the group's name is similar in Chinese and Japanese: in Japan the group's name is pronounced as Kongetsu no Shōjo (Japanese: 今月の少女), and in Mandarin Chinese as Běnyuè Shàonǚ (Chinese: 本月少女). History '2016: Pre-debut' On September 26, 2016, the first teaser of member HeeJin was released across multiple social media platforms including Youtube, Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Teasers for "HeeJin" were released until October 5, when the music video for "ViViD" was released. On October 28, the second member, HyunJin was revealed in a similar manner. Teasers for "HyunJin" included HeeJin for their duet titled "I'll Be There" and solo teasers for HyunJin were released for her song "Around You". Her solo album, "HyunJin" was released on November 17. On December 8, more than a month later, member HaSeul continued the pattern by having teasers of her and her two fellow members. Her solo album, "HaSeul" was released on December 15, including her solo "Let Me In" and a Christmas themed trio named "The Carol". '2017: Pre-debut, LOOΠΔ 1/3, and ODD EYE CIRCLE' On January 4, YeoJin was revealed as the fourth member. Her solo album, "YeoJin" was released on January 16, including her solo song "Kiss Later", HeeJin and HyunJin's duet "My Sunday", and HaSeul and YeoJin's duet "My Melody". On February 14, ViVi was revealed as the fifth member. It was revealed that LOOΠΔ will be in sub-units. LOOΠΔ's first sub-unit, LOOΠΔ 1/3, contains members, HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, and ViVi. Their mini-album, Love & Live, was released on March 13. Along with, were LOOΠΔ's first tv promotions exclusively on SBS' Inkigayo. On April 5, ViVi was confirmed as the "April Girl". Her single, "ViVi" was released on April 17, including "Everyday I Love You" featuring HaSeul and "Everyday I Need You" featuring future member JinSoul. On April 23, LOOΠΔ 1/3's repackaged mini-album, Love & Evil, was revealed with teasers of the members and a teaser for "Love & Evil". Love & Evil was then released on April 27 with a single stage on Inkigayo. On May 15, Kim Lip was revealed as the sixth member. Her single "Kim Lip" was released on May 23, with her solos "Eclipse" and "Twilight". On June 13, JinSoul was revealed as the seventh member. Her single "JinSoul" was released on June 26, including her solo "Singing in the Rain" and JinSoul and Kim Lip's duet "Love Letter". On July 7, LOOΠΔ 1/3's "Rain 51Db" music video was released. On July 10, a special music video for JinSoul's "Singing in the Rain" was released featuring member Heejin exclusively on V Live. On July 12, Choerry was revealed as the eighth member. On July 28, "Choerry" was released, featuring Choerry's solo, "Love Cherry Motion" and a duet titled "Puzzle" with fellow member JinSoul. On August 30, BlockBerryCreative revealed a teaser for the second sub-unit of LOOΠΔ, ODD EYE CIRCLE, which contains members Kim Lip, JinSoul and Choerry. On September 19, the preview teaser for the lead single of an album by ODD EYE CIRCLE was released. The day after, the album was revealed in a preview as Mix & Match. The album was released on September 21 along with a music video release for the lead single, Girl Front. During that time, members HeeJin, HyunJin, and HaSeul were announced to participate in the survival show Mix Nine. On October 18, it was an announced a repackage album titled Max & Match would be released. On October 23, the promised "Loonatic (English Version)" was released across international platforms. On October 31, Max & Match was released along with a music video for the title track, "Sweet Crazy Love". On November 14, Yves was revealed as the ninth member. On November 28, "Yves" was released with her solos "new" and "D-1". On December 13, "The Carol 2.0" was released featuring ViVi, Choerry, and Yves under the transverse unit "ViRryVes" (pronounced as "believe"). On December 14, Chuu was revealed as the tenth member. On December 28, "Chuu" was released including her solo "Heart Attack" and Yves and Chuu's duet "Girl's Talk". '2018: Pre-debut, LOOΠΔ/yyxy' On January 15, Go Won was revealed as the eleventh member. On January 30, "Go Won" was released including her solo "One & Only" and Chuu and Go Won's duet "See Saw" featuring Kim Lip. On March 17, Olivia Hye was revealed as the twelfth member. On March 30, "Olivia Hye" was released including her solo "Egoist" featuring JinSoul and Go Won and Olivia Hye's duet "Rosy" featuring HeeJin. On April 26, BlockBerryCreative revealed a teaser for the third and final sub-unit of LOOΠΔ, LOOΠΔ/yyxy, which contains the last four members Yves, Chuu, Go Won and Olivia Hye. Artistry Members Sub-units Discography 'Korean' Mini albums * Love & Live (2017) * Mix & Match (2017) Repackage albums * Love & Evil (2017) * Max & Match (2017) Single albums * "HeeJin" (2016) * "HyunJin" (2016) * "HaSeul" (2016) * "YeoJin" (2017) * "ViVi" (2017) * "Kim Lip" (2017) * "JinSoul" (2017) * "Choerry" (2017) * "Yves" (2017) * "Chuu" (2017) * "Go Won" (2018) * "Olivia Hye" (2018) Digital singles * "The Carol 2.0" (2017) 'English' Singles * "Loonatic (English Version)" (2017) Trivia * Their group name is created from a rearrangement of the first constants of the hangul that spells out their name. In other words, ㅇㄷㅇㅅㄴ is rearranged to ㄴㅇㅇㄷㅅ, which then becomes LOOΠΔ. * Revealed by HaSeul in LOONA TV #40, each member is chosen based on a group performance test. Meaning HeeJin achieved the highest score first and hence got to debut as the first member. * The first five members traveled across the world for their solo and album promotions. ** The locations included Paris, Tokyo, Iceland, London, Taiwan, Hong Kong, New Zealand, and Prague. * For the release of LOONA TV #100, LOONA TV #99 was in the form of a teaser, introducing LOOΠΔ's V Live account where they did #100 live. * Revealed through social media, the last 4 spots in LOOΠΔ were still being chosen from a pool of 50 trainees under the name of "LOOΠΔTIOΠ". Later disclosed in Kim Lip's CeCi China interview, the remaining four members were selected and confirmed in December, 2017. * Part of LOOΠΔ's story is how the group "lives" in a universe titled the "LOOΠΔVERSE". Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * Youtube * V Live Gallery Category:LOOΠΔ